pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IFaqeer
''NOTE: If you need to get in touch with me in a hurry, or do not get a reply to an item you post on this page, please feel free to use the "E-mail this user" option in the left hand colum.'' Talk to Me! Please hit the Edit link and leave a message. User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 04:20, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hello IFaqeer, My name's Jahanzeb Sherwani. You probably know a little about me from the stuff I've been doing on your wiki. I've now got a volunteer who can maintain the grassroots pages (everything underneath the main grassroots page), since this is turning out to be a mammoth task for me (esp with coordinating other things). Aamer, a student from LUMS, has volunteered, and will hopefully get back to me about some initial stuff soon. We will hopefully be putting in a lot of structure to this site, sort of like what Ameel and Nadia have done at http://www.insanityworks.org/relief_updates -- ie, make it more streamlined, give people information fast. The insanityworks page is designed to give the situation on the ground -- this page will be designed to give information on what's going on in North America, and how any university or any organization, can join the effort. Send me an email with your IM (MSN? Skype?). Admin Salaams! I am from Pakistan. I can help u in establishing this wiki if u make me an admin here. You can also see my established wiki:w:c:icccricketTobifan (talk) 06:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Featured Wikicity nomination I've nominated this wiki to be a Wikicity of the Week. If you'd like to support the nomination for it to be featured on the main page, please see wikicities:Featured Wikicity/vote. Angela (talk) 01:57, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Featured Wikia :I'm asking leaders from Wikia nominated to be Featured to go ahead and create the "blurbs" that will be used if their Wikia wins. See Forum:Featured Wikia -- proposed changes for more information about how to create a blurb and how it will be used. Best wishes, CocoaZen 04:23, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Logo Assalamu aleikum, iFaqeer, This is a good thing you have started. I think you should place a ;abel or some statement under the government of Pakistan monogra, because otherwise this could be taken to be an official site, and using the government's monogram without authorisation is illegal. 61.5.146.74 23:28, 6 April 2006 (UTC) I don't think that is the Government of Pakistan monogram. It is the Coat of Arms of the republic. If I am wrong, I will change it. It would be nice to find something appropriate to change that with. User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 01:59, 7 April 2006 (PDT) More Comprehensive Block List Hola iFaqeer, Just wondering if we can maybe set up a more comprehensive list of sites blocked by PTA or the ISPs. I'd be really interested in figuring out exactly what sites are being blocked and the reasons being given by the government. Just discovered the following sites are being blocked by all ISPs as well: www.balochvoice.com www.baloch2000.org www.balochfront.com www.sanabaloch.com www.hinduunity.com Stated reason for the block: "It has been observed that the following website providing misleading informations." Also, it would be great to link to scans of the actual docs sent to the ISPs as well. These are generally available in some form or the other. — Hulleye (PS. had to post anonymously since I can't find my account details anywhere :P) US News & World Report Hi Faqeer Your wiki got mentioned in US News & World Report. Hopefully this will get you some nice traffic. -- BillK (talk) 21:44, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Founder Some Wikia founder - pun intended - not welcoming new contributors as they should be welcomed (e.g. none in last 30 days). Please see template:welcIP and use it (with or without adaptation) for every "anonymous" user who contributes anything that could be of value; and create your own template:welc for welcoming logged in users who have nothing on their help:talk pages. My full vote is still on this site for something at Central, but I may feel obliged to move it soon. The site is at least more active than some country Wikia! Noticed that you are the only sysop. In view of recent absences maybe you should add a couple. Robin Patterson 13:22, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Faqeer, i usually just do the Entrepreneurship page and i think 70%, if not more of this page is mine (can't say 100%, as threre have been 1-2 changes made by others). I do have a account., but usually can't be bothered to login. will try to login more in future kamran Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Flood Relief Hi. I think this is a great forum. On 3rd August 2010, I started #HELPPAKISTAN-FLOOD RELIEF NOW little knowing that so many good samaritans exist on the web. I am happy to see the great changes made to streamline your site by your team @IFaqeer. Now we need the updates on countries donating country wise charities listings so that we can focus on targetting each country for fund raising. Thanks great wok. Help wanted Dear IFaqeer, I am looking some help to create an article on Wikipedia. Can u help in this regard? Link is in following: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Click-uk/Dmoz.pk Best regards, A_a_A Wait a second............. You have written on your Familypedia profile that you're native to Pakistan. You live in Sri Lanka, good. But why are you contributing to India Wiki? Every Pakistani knows that India is our enemy. We have to stand up against India, we should not help a site about India! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I am a proud, self-confident Pakistani, not afraid to help build knowledge wherever it is—and go out there and help fix things that might be wrong about our history, wherever they might be. :—iFaqeer (talk) 23:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC)